Through the RCMI initiative, CCNY created the CSCMBD. The Center, built on the existing strengths of the College in the RCMI-supported areas, was enriched by the addition of new research-active faculty members. There are now 21 researchers participating in the Center, grouped in three scientific areas: Area Group I - Biomolecular Structure and Function; Area Group II - Gene Expression and Regulation; and Area Group 11 - Neurobiology. In addition to the main scientific areas, the unique skills of the Center's faculty were marshaled to develop an Immunology Subgroup (IS). Major equipment purchases and the creation of central facilities further enhanced the activity within the Center. In the future, the demands for the maintenance of a competitive edge will change. Such changes have required a refocusing of attention to the structure of the Research Center. One area of research that is currently leading the national scene is immunology. Because a number of previous CCNY's RCMI hires have had expertise in this field, the Research Center at CCNY has positioned itself to easily move into this area of research. Plans will be presented to hire a scientist to enhance this new IS within Area 2. The major focus of this application is to hire an immunologist and to provide start-up funds for the new hire. To show its support for the RCMI program, CCNY will hire the new addition to the RCMI. Funds are requested here to provide their start-up. Funds are also requested for pilot projects for three of the existing members of the IS. Dr. Mark Pezzano has prepared one pilot project, while Drs. Linda Spatz and Paul Gottlieb are co-PIs on another pilot project proposal. Salaries are requested in the administrative budget to hire a Project Associate for the Program Office. This application also includes a request for funds to update technology of outdated equipment used in one of the core facilities and to purchase a FACS analyzer.